


Don't You Know?

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Classic Sesame Street Short Stories [10]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Deaf Character, F/M, Getting Together, POV Character of Color, Sign Language, Susan Robinson and Bob Johnson are best friends, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: A possible way that Bob and Linda could have started dating to begin with. (Formerly in my short stories collection fic).





	Don't You Know?

"Don't you know you're beautiful?..."

Susan looked up from her book. As she had expected, there was Bob, singing as usual.

"Don't you know you're smart?..."

Now that _was_ unusual. Instead of singing to a kid or a monster who needed a confidence boost the way he always sang this song, he was singing quietly to himself and staring off into space. No, not into space, he was staring at...

"Don't you know the very sight is enough to light every corner of my heart?..."

 _Linda._ Susan stood and walked over to Bob. This pining was getting ridiculous.

"Bob."

Bob startled out of his thoughts and turned to look at her. "Hi Susan," he said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"You can go over there and tell Linda how you feel." She told him, glad that their friendship allowed her to talk some sense into him.

"What do you mean?" Bob asked, trying and failing to look as though he had no idea what she was talking about.

Susan shook her head, "I know you better than that."

"Okay, you're right. She's really great and I like spending time with her. But how do I know it's not just me? I don't want to tell Linda I like her just to find out that it isn't mutual."

Susan almost rolled her eyes. She had seen the looks that passed between the two of them. Linda definitely shared Bob's feelings.

“If you don't ask, how will you know if she does like you too? Asking questions is a good way of finding out things,” Susan teased.

Bob laughed. “Okay, okay. You have a point. I'll go talk to her.”

“Atta boy.” Susan patted him on the back and pointed him towards Linda.

Susan watched as Bob walked across the arbor to Linda and tapped her arm to get her attention. Linda looked up from her book and smiled at Bob.

Susan saw Bob shyly sign a greeting before she looked away, she didn't want to spy on their conversation.

Maria appeared at Susan's side. "Are they finally going to talk about feelings?" she asked.

Susan nodded. "It sure looks like it."

"Finally." Maria said, sounding very relieved. "Do you have any idea how many times she's told me that she really likes him?"

Susan laughed. "I can imagine.” Then she pointed across the arbor. “Look."

"Aww," Maria echoed Susan's thoughts. Linda and Bob were hugging.

Gordon appeared on Susan's other side and slipped an arm around her waist. "What did you say to Bob?" He asked.

Susan smiled. "I just told him the same thing he told me."

Gordon laughed and kissed her cheek. "He gives good advice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what season this takes place in. Somewhere between season 3 and season 6 I think.
> 
> The song Bob is singing at the beginning is "Don't you know you're beautiful," written by Joe Raposo. It's a confidence boost song, but the first three lines by themselves sound very much like pining.
> 
> I love it when the grownups have their own advice given back to them. (“Asking questions is a good way of finding out things.”)
> 
> My headcanon is that Bob was the one who finally told Susan to admit her feelings to Gordon, so Susan is just returning the favor.


End file.
